Lost: The Next Generation
by 23a
Summary: In this story, almost all of the characters have kids, possible and fitting with story or not, and the kids already on the show are there too. They all live life off the island. But the island didn't end its business with their parents. The kids find that history tends to repeat itself, and they and their parents have to stop it before very bad things start to happen to all of them
1. Prologue

1867

_Jacob looked down at her body. It had been a day since she'd died, and she was starting to decompose. Yet Jacob sensed something alive about her, about Isabella. She was pregnant. Barely - a month at most - but she was. And by some miracle, the fetus was still alive. But not for long. He took her body back to the island, and managed to save the baby. He used Island Magic to keep it alive through development, and then he had a baby girl on his hands. _

_Somehow managing to keep secret from Richard that he had a daughter, Jacob raised the girl, who he called Ana. Ana became beautiful and funny and smart, but when she was 5 years old Jacob realized that she would die, and that he needed her to live longer, so he made her immortal like her father. Ana remained 5 years old until Jacob's death. Ana, like Hurley, had the ability to communicate with ghosts. Jacob told her everything she needed to know, and helped her to sneak onto the plane to leave the island. _

2005

_Cindy smiled at Zack and Emma. They were sweet children. And soon, they wouldn't be the only ones on the island. Claire had gotten pregnant on the island, with Charlie. She'd just had another baby, a girl. Cindy knew her job; she went down, took the girl, and injected Claire with the solution that would make her forget about her second pregnancy and her daughter. The Others raised the girl, naming her Ella. _

_When Widmore's men bombed the camp, she, Zack, Emma, and Ella escaped. Cindy managed to sneak the three kids onto the plane, but couldn't go with them because she didn't fit in the small section they were hiding in. She said goodbye and promised she would see them again, but hoped she wouldn't because that would mean they were back on the island. _

2008

_Kate smiled. When they'd gotten back from the island, Kate had found out that she was pregnant as a result of the night before she went back to the island. And now, she had a daughter, Mary. She promised her daughter that she would always love her. _

2009

_Miles was slightly confused. He'd been with this chic one night, it hadn't worked out, and now 9 months later he found out he was a father? He had a son? Why didn't Laura tell him 8 months earlier? She had told him he could name the boy, so Miles picked the name Nathan. _

Now all the children have been introduced, along with, of course, the children already in the story. But what none of the children knew was that history was about to repeat itself for Ana, Ella, Mary, Nathan, Zack, Emma, Julian, Megan, Walt, Aaron, Charlie, Clementine, and Ji Yeon. The island wasn't done with them yet. And as the children have to go through much of what their parents did, both them and their parents try to find a way to end the cycle and save them and all the generations to come.


	2. Brought Together

Claire woke up, not sure what she had just seen. She's had dreams about the island before - they plagued her almost every night - but this one was not a memory. It hadn't happened. Which meant it must be a message. She remembered the dream clearly: Hurley had appeared and told her to bring all the children related to the island - he'd called them the Lost Children - and bring them all to one place. Except for Walt, who was already on the island. Claire knew what she had to do, but she didn't know how to do it. There were probably kids she didn't know about, and there were some she did that would be rather hard to get. She decided to start with the ones that were close by. She went to Ella's room. She remembered when the plane had landed, and Ella had been there. Zack and Emma had told her who Ella was, and then Claire had remembered. Ella was her daughter. And Charlie's daughter. And those horrible Others had made her forget that Ella existed. After Ella woke up, Claire got Aaron. She and Kate alternated who Aaron stayed with; right now he was with her. She put the kids in the car and drove to Kate's house.

"Kate!"

"Claire! What are you doing here?!"

"No time to explain - I had a dream - just watch the kids. I have to go do something."

"Claire? What... what did you see in your dream?

Claire turned around to look at her. "I saw Hurley."

**...**

James looked at the clock. 7:00 a.m. Who knocked that early? He went and opened the door. It was Claire.

"Claire?"

"James."

"Why... why are you here?"

"I had a dream. Just... it doesn't matter. Is Clementine with you?"

"Yeah, her mom dropped her off last night."

"Good. Bring her to Kate's house."

"Why?"

"Because, I told you, I had a dream."

"Who was in it?"

"Hurley."

"Hurley?"

"Just bring her to Kate's!"

"Allright! Where are you going?"

Claire paused for a second before answering. "Seoul."

Then she ran out the door.

**...**

Kate was extremely confused. Claire had just shown up, and dropped off her kids. Now Kate had to watch 9 year old Aaron, 8 year old Ella, and 5 year old Mary. That was a lot of kids to watch. And as if it weren't enough confusion, a knock came on the door. It was James.

"Hi, James."

"Hey, Freckles."

Kate smiled sadly at the old nickname. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Claire came and told me to bring Clementine here." He moved aside, revealing the 11 year old standing behind him.

"Hi, Auntie Kate!"

"Hey, Clementine." She then turned to James. "Did Claire say where she was going?"

"Seoul. You have any idea why?"

"Yes. Ji Yeon is there."

"What does she want with Ji Yeon?"

Kate suddenly felt stupid for not realizing it before. "She wants to bring all the children related to the island together."

"Well, what do we do?"

"We help her."

Kate called Miles and convinced him to bring Nathan over, and James tried to track down Richard and Ana. He eventually got a hold of them and convinced them to come over.

"Who else?"

"Well, the last time they were here, Desmond and Penny said they were going to dock in LA next week."

"Right."

"So we'll get Charlie then."

"Is there anyone else?"

"Yes", said Richard, standing in the doorway. "Julian Carlson."

"Who?"

"Rachel's son."

"Who's Rachel?"

"Juliet's sister."

Kate saw the look on James' face when he heard Juliet's name. The next thing he said was almost in a whisper.

"She... she has a sister?"

"Yeah. She does."

"Well, how do we get her nephew to come?"

"No idea."

"I'll do it", said James. They looked up Rachel's number, and he called. Kate wasn't sure what he said, but it worked. They would be arriving the next day.

"Who else?", asked James.

"Megan. Megan Pace."

**...**

Claire arrived at the address, not sure what to say. She knocked, and a Korean woman answered the door. Come to think of it, Claire wasn't sure if she understood English.

"Are you... are you Mrs. Paik?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm a friend of your daughter's."

"Sun? Where is she?"

"She... she's dead."

"But... you said..."

"We were friends a long time ago. I'm here because I need to bring her daughter to Los Angeles."

"Why?"

"Because if I don't... Ji Yeon will die."

"Why?"

"I don't know, exactly."

"Well, you can't have her!"

"Mrs. Paik, please."

"Fine. But if you don't bring her back, my husband will kill you."

"I'm well aware."

**...**

"Des?", asked Penny, nervous.

"What is it, Pen?", Desmond replied.

"Where's our son?"

"He's on deck."

"No, he's not."

"What? Charlie! Charlie!"

They looked, and eventually they found their son by the dock, playing with some local kids.

"Charlie Hume!"

"Oh, hi, mum! Hi dad!"

"Charlie, you worried us sick!"

"Sorry!"

"Charlie, we have to leave now."

"Where are we going?"

"Los Angeles."

"Oh, I love LA! That's where everyone else is, right?"

"Yes. It is."

**...**

Liam answered the door. "Uh, hi Claire." Liam hadn't seen Claire since shortly after she'd returned from the island, when she'd come to give him back the Drive Shaft ring Charlie had given her son.

"Hey. Can I borrow your daughter?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Megan. Can I borrow her?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to bring together all the children who are connected to the island - The Lost Children."

"Why?"

"Hurley said to. In my dream."

"Who's Hurley?"

"He was Charlie's friend."

"Allright, but, my wife won't be happy."

"I'll bring her back!"

"Really?"

"I hope."

"That doesn't sound confident."

"Well, don't you want Megan to meet her cousin?"

"Fine."

**...**

"I'm back!", said Claire a few days later as she entered Kate's house. She saw Richard there with Ana, Miles with Nathan, Zack and Emma, some woman and a boy she didn't know, her own two kids, Mary, James and Clementine, and Desmond and Penny with Charlie. "I got Megan and Ji Yeon."

"Great", said Kate, "We're all together. Now what?"


	3. Dreams are Lies

All the kids were playing with each other. All the adults were chatting - well, most. Some were just standing awkwardly to the side. Suddenely, there was a knock on the door. Kate went to open it. It was Hurley.

"Hurley!"

"Hey, Kate."

"What - what's going on?" By this time, all the other adults were paying attention, and some of the older kids.

"Did you have a dream telling you to bring them all together? With me in it?"

"Yeah, Claire did. How did you know? Why did we need to bring them together?"

"The dream was fake... a lie... put in her head... you shouldn't have brought them together."

"What? Why?"

"Look, I don't have time to explain, but you have to get them apart or -"

Before Hurley could finish speaking, the room went pitch black. When they could see again, all the children were gone.

**...**

"Where - where are our kids?", asked Penny.

"I have no idea!"

"Oh, great. Sun's father and Megan's mother are _so _going to kill me", said Claire. "Sun's father I think literally. I've heard he does that."

"I know where they are", said Hurley. He didn't sound happy about it.

"Where?", asked Richard.

He gave them a sad look. "Where do you think?"

Kate realized first. "No... no... no..."

Slowly it dawned on everyone else. James first. He mumbled "Cassidy's gonna kill me."

Then other people realized, and then Hurley confirmed everyone's greatest fear. "They're back on the island."

**...**

"They're - they're on the island?", asked Desmond, panicked.

"Yes."

"No - no - I wanted to keep Charlie away from that island!"

"We all wanted to keep our kids away from the island. That doesn't change the fact that they're there now. Hurley, can you bring them back?"

"Guys, it's - it's not as simple as them being back on the island."

"What else is there?"

"Well, see, they're the Lost Children. The next generation of island kids. And history... it tends to repeat itself. They're going to go through the same horrible things we did, suffer the same tortures, unless we can stop it."

"Well, what are we waiting for?", asked Claire. "We have to go after them!"

**A/N: These chapters have been from adult POVs, but starting next chapter each chapter will be narrated by a different kid. (Not necessarily in a cycle. Some will probably narrate more than others, and some may not narrate at all). There will be the occasional chapter/bit that is from the adults POVs while looking for their kids, and there will also be the ****occasional**** flashback to explain things that happened between returning from the island and present day . (Present day actually meaning 2013 but it will catch up).**


	4. Island of Mysteries

Clementine stared at her surroundings. Was this some kind of a joke? She'd been sitting in Kate's house, for some reason, then a man had come in and started talking, then a flash, and now she was here. Where was here, though? The only thought that occurred to her was one that she knew was ridiculous, and yet had the urge to believe.

"No... no", said a girl a few feet away, the oldest one there. "We're back."

In that second, Clementine's fears were confirmed. She remembered the stories she'd heard, her father (and Kate when she visited) telling her all about the crash of Oceanic 815 and what had happened afterwards. About the mysterious island, and all the horrible things that had happened on it. She decided she had to say something.

"We're on the island, aren't we?"

"Yes. Yes, we are."

"And, who are you? How do you remember this place?"

"I'm Emma. I was on Oceanic 815. And I escaped the island on the Ajira flight. Cindy put us on it... where is she?"

"It's a big island. Don't expect to find her quick", said Charlie, standing a few feet behind Clementine. She had met him a few times when Desmond and Penny visited LA. Which didn't happen often. And sometimes when it did, she was in Albuquerque with her mother, so it was only when she was also visiting her father in LA.

"Who are you?", asked a girl standing far removed from the others.

"Charlie Hume, who are you?"

"My name is Ji Yeon."

Clementine remembered the name. Her father and Kate had told her about Sun and Jin, the Korean people who were on Flight 815 and had a baby. "You're Sun and Jin's daughter?"

"Yes... but my parents have been dead for years."

"Yeah. I know. They died on this island. Well, on a sub right near this island. My father, Kate, and that man who showed up right before we came here were the last people to see them alive. Well, them and Jack, but he's dead." She'd heard all about Jack too, the doctor who was in love with Kate and had sacrificed his life to stop the island from sinking.

"How do you know so much?", asked a blonde girl 20 or so feet behind Charlie.

"My father told me. How do you not?"

"My parents don't know anything about this island."

"How is that? Who are you?"

"I'm Megan. Megan Pace."

Aaron and Ella both looked up when she said that. "You're Charlie's niece!"

"What... yeah, that's my father's brother. How do you know him?"

"Well, he dated my mum", said Aaron.

"And he's my daddy", said Ella.

"And your mum is...?"

"Claire!"

"Right, the woman who brought me and Ji Yeon to LA."

"Yes."

"Okay", said Mary, "Can we get to exploring the island?"

"You want to?", asked Clementine.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, it's dangerous."

"Why? They killed the smoke monster thingy."

"But still..."

"Let us lead the way", said Emma.

"Yeah", agreed her brother

"Why?"

"We've been here before. We know the most about this island of mysteries."

**...**

Clementine trekked behind Ji Yeon and in front of Nathan, the youngest of the kids, only 4 years old. She thought about her father, and the day she'd seen him for the first time.

**...**

_Cassidy rushed around the house, getting things ready. Her daughter watched, confused. At 5 years old, Clementine was confused a lot. But she was more confused now than she'd ever been. Her mommy had gotten a phone call, and started packing._

_"Where are we going, mommy?". asked Clementine._

_"Los Angeles."_

_"Why?"_

_"We're going to see Auntie Kate."_

_"Yay!"_

_After Cassidy finished packing, she and Clementine got in the car and drove to LA. They stopped in front of a large house. Clementine was just learning to read, so she practiced on Kate's address sign - 42 Panorama Crest. She and her mommy got out and went to the door. Her mommy let her ring the doorbell, and Kate answered. Clementine looked up at her. She looked like she'd been crying. Her mommy looked at Kate too, and then they hugged each other. Then her mommy asked Kate a question._

_"Is... he here?"_

_Kate gave a sad little smile. "Yeah, Cassidy, he is."_

_Clementine watched as her mommy seemed to have 30 different emotions in a single second. Then Cassidy turned and smiled at her daughter._

_"Come on, Clementine. Let's go inside."_

_They followed Kate into the house. 5 people were sitting on a sofa in the living area. One of them turned around, saw Cassidy, and froze. He stood up, and they stared at each other for a while._

_"Hey, Sawyer."_

_"Don't call me that. I don't go by that name anymore."_

_"Oh. Then... hey, James."_

_"Hey, Cassidy."_

_They stared at each other a while longer. Finally, Clementine couldn't take it anymore._

_"Mommy, why are you staring at him?"_

_James looked down and saw Clementine looking at him curiously. He seemed to be thinking a million things at once. Then Cassidy spoke._

_"Clementine... this is your daddy."_

_"What?"_

_"This is your daddy."_

_"Oh", said Clementine, not sure what to think. She'd wanted to meet her father her whole life. And now she finally had. Without thinking twice, Clementine ran towards her daddy and hugged him._

_"Daddy!", she said._

_"Hey, Clementine", he replied._


	5. A Search and a Warning

They walked for what seemed like hours, but in reality was probably 45 minutes at most. The trek up the mountain was difficult, especially for children. The older children helped the younger ones climb, and tried to convince them it was fun, but none of them really even knew what they were looking for.

They got to the top of the mountain and looked around. They could see the whole island from here. It was a beautiful view. Ana remembered the time she'd spent on the island, and how she could speak to dead people. Suddenly, a man appeared in front of her. He told her to listen to him, but not to speak, because he didn't want the others to know he was there. "I'm Jack", he said. "You have to go to the Barracks. Hurley, the new leader of the island, is there. Well, not now, he left, but he was there. His people - they can help you."

"Go over there", Ana said, pointing in the direction of the old Dharma Barracks. "They live there."

"Who?", asked Clementine.

"People who can help", Ana said.

"Um... we know the most about the island", said Emma, "we were here before."

"Yeah? Well, I was here for 140 years."

"What?"

"I was immortal. But that wore off when the person who made me immortal died."

"Who?"

"Jacob."

"Jacob?"

"Yes. Just like he did my father, Richard."

"OK... So, who's at the Barracks?"

"The new leader of the island. Hurley. Well, he's not there now, he was in LA. But his people are."

"How do you know this?"

"He's telling me."

"Um... who is?"

"Jack."

"What? But he's dead."

"Yeah. I talk to dead people."

"Well, that's totally possible", said Megan, "Oh, and immortality is, too."

"On this island, it is."

"Sure. Whatever. Let's go."

As they were walking, they ran into a couple living in a hut on the beach.

"Um... hi", said Ana.

"Who are you?", asked the woman.

"I'm Ana, who are you?"

"I'm Rose, and this is Bernard."

"Oh! I know you!", said Aaron.

"Do you?"

"Yeah! It's me, Aaron!"

"Aaron? The baby?"

"Yes!"

"Wow, all grown up. Why are you here?"

"We're all connected to the island, and it brought us all back."

"Well. That sucks."

"I guess... We're going to the Barracks to find people to help us get back to our parents."

"Well then, watch out."

"For what?"

"The Others."

"My people?", said Ana.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Richard's daughter."

"Who's - you know what, never mind. I'm just warning you, the Others have recently gotten much more violent."

"Well", said Charlie, "Thanks for the warning."

Meanwhile, Ana thought about the day she'd found out who she was

**...**

_Ana walked around in a daze. Jacob, her "father", had died. She could feel it. She waited for him to show up. Finally, he did._

_"Daddy!"_

_"Ana. Listen, I have something very important to tell you."_

_"What?"_

_"Have I ever told you about your real father, Richard?"_

_"Yes. But not much"_

_"Well, he was immortal too, and is still alive. He was brought to the island by me, just like you were. You're special, Ana. You have powers. You can see the future, sometimes, and you can talk to the dead, as you knew, and you can read people's minds and emotions sometimes. But you have to be careful with your powers."_

_"OK."_

_"Now, Ana. Your father is on a plane that is right through those bushes there. There is a little door in the back. You have to go in there and hide. OK?"_

_"Yes. Will I see you again."_

_"No. You won't."_

_"What? But - "_

_"I'm sorry Ana, but that's the way it has to be. Goodbye."_

_"Bye-Bye", said Ana, and walked away._

**...**

"What is taking so long?", asked Richard.

"Dude, chill out", said Hurley.

"But my Ana - "

"Is 11", said Kate, "with 140 years of experience behind her. Meanwhile, Mary is only 5 and Aaron is 9 and Ella and Charlie are 8 and Ji Yeon is 7"

"And Nathan's only 4", said Miles.

"I'm sure they can handle themselves", said James.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Clementine's smart. Of course if we don't have her back in 3 days, Cassidy's going to freak."

"Which is nothing compared to what will happen if I don't get Ji Yeon and Megan back to their parents", said Claire.

"Look!", shouted Penny, "I can see the island!"

Richard stared out at the water, thinking about how he had to go back to the island again. How his Ana had to as well. He remembered the day he had met her for the first time.

**...**

_"Hooray, we're finally home!"_

_"Yeah, for you. We don't all live in the same place, Kate."_

_Suddenly, there was a loud sound from the back of the plane. They went around and saw it was coming from a small door. They opened it, and 4 kids came out._

_"Uh... hi!"_

_"Hi!", said the oldest, "I'm Emma, and this is my brother Zack. We were on Oceanic Flight 815."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Oh. Cool..."_

_"And this", she said, picking up Ella, "Is Ella."_

_"Great! Um, who's she?", asked Claire._

_"She's your daughter, Claire."_

_"I'm sorry, what?"_

_"Well, you got pregnant on the island during your first 3 months here." __Claire blushed a deep shade of red. __"And you had Ella, but you were already going a little bit crazy, so they injected you with a solution to make you forget about her, and..."_

_"They had no right to do that!"_

_"And yet, they did."_

_"Well... I guess I have 2 kids now. Or, 1.5, because Aaron is Kate's too."_

_Then, Ana got out of the small section of the plane. "I'm Ana."_

_"OK..."_

_"I'm Richard's daughter."_

_"What?", asked Richard, confused._

_"Jacob saved me from dying when my mommy died, then brought me to the island and raised me."_

_"He... what?"_

_"Are you him? My father?"_

_"I... guess so."_

_She ran up and hugged him, and he hugged her back, extremely confused, but also extremely happy. He had a daughter. And he promised himself that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her._

**...**

"OK", said Richard, as they made shore on the island, "Let's go find our kids."


End file.
